The 82nd Hunger Games
by Nineteen-Seconds-From-Darkness
Summary: Percy Jackson, tribute from District 4. Annabeth Chase, tribute from District 12. They make the biggest mistake possible in the arena. They fall in love. Will they manage to pull through and stay alive or will they both die?
1. Meet Percy

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Hunger Games Crossover**  
By: ** aka Leah**  
**The Eighty-Second Hunger Games**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything! Except the characters I made up!**

Percy's POV:

Hi, my name is Perseus Jackson but let's stick with Percy and I'm 16 years old. I live in District 4 which is Fishing.

I have two older brothers. Triton is twenty-one, Theseus is eighteen. I have two younger brothers. Tyson is fourteen and Orion is ten. I also have two younger sisters. Ariadne is twelve and Thetis is nine.

My father is a fisherman (surprise, surprise). His name is Poseidon Jackson. My mother is a seamstress. Her name is Sally Jackson.

Since I am sixteen my name will be in for Reaping six times. Then add on the tessarae for nine people including me. My name will be in for reaping thirty-four times.

Theseus and I both decided to take the tessarae for our family. We refused to let Tyson or Ariadne to take any.

See, Tyson is...not too bright. And Ariadne is only twelve. Whatever happens, Ariadne's name will not be in that bowl more than once this year.

This year, is the 82nd Hunger Games.

I still remember the 74th Hunger Games.

I was eight at the time.

I admired the courage the district 12 victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark showed.

That took a lot of guts.

Anyway, next week is the Reaping.

34 slips of paper with _Perseus Jackson_ written on them.

42 slips of paper with Theseus Jackson written on them.

3 slips of paper with Tyson Jackson written on them.

1 slip of paper with Ariadne Jackson written on them.

God help us!

**Hey people! This is my first fanfiction and I'm trying to get it right. I will accept all comments but please try not to flame me! I will do an appearance list for the Jackson Family so you get more detail. Hope you like it! Leah out!**


	2. The Jackson Family list

**Hey guys! This the Jackson Family list!**

Poseidon Neptune Jackson – black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin, black beard

Sally Louise Jackson – long brown hair, blue-green eyes, lightly tanned skin

Triton Tiamat Jackson – black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin

Theseus Apsu Jackson – black hair, blue-green eyes, tanned skin

Perseus Thales Jackson – black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin

Tyson Nereus Jackson – brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin

Ariadne Minosa Jackson – black hair, blue-green eyes, tanned skin

Orion Pegasus Jackson – black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin

Thetis Amphitrite Jackson – black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin

That's the Jackson Family so you know what they all look like! Thought it might help a bit :O Leah out!


	3. Meet Annabeth

**The 82****nd**** Hunger Games  
Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything! Except the characters I made up!**

Annabeth's POV:

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 16 years old and I live in District 12 which is coal mining. We are the worst district ever. At least, until eight years ago when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark both survived.

Now that was catastrophic.

I suppose you'd want to know a bit about me so here goes...

My dad is Frederick Chase; he is a coal-miner. My mom is Athena Chase. She teaches Ancient History at the school. I have two little brothers. Bobby and Matthew. Bobby is seven, Matthew is six.

We live in the Seam.

My name will be in for reaping six times then the tessarae for five people. That's thirty-one times.

It's not as bad as my best friend Rob Edwards. He's seventeen and has eight people including himself to look after. He will have thirty-nine slips of paper.

There's still a week to go but I'm feeling the nerves already. Dad and I are making sure we have enough food if the worst happens. I hope it won't. I hope I'm not picked.

**I know it's short but I needed something for Annabeth's POV. The next chapter will probably be the reaping. By the way, it will mostly be in Percy's POV with some parts from Annabeth. Leah out!**


	4. The Reaping

**The 82****nd**** Hunger Games  
Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything! Except the characters I made up!**

Percy's POV:

It's the day of reaping. The day of doom. The day where one boy and one girl are sentenced to death.

I am dressed in my best clothes. Smart brown trousers, a button up white shirt and smart leather shoes. My normally messy jet black hair is tamed for once. I think reaping day is the only day my hair is neat. I feel like an alien. Every time I raise my hand to run my fingers through my hair, mom slaps the back of my hand. She spent almost an hour combing it.

Yeah, I'm sixteen years old and my mom still does my hair.

Theseus and Tyson wear the same. They also wear smart clothes. The reaping is at eleven. Ariadne looks cute in a black skirt, white blouse and black flats. Her long black hair is in a braid down her back. It's a nice outfit. But a blaring reminder that Ariadne could get picked.

Mom, Dad, Orion and Thetis also wear smart clothes. There is a chance a camera could sweep over them. They don't want to look scruffy if that happens.

Finally, just before eleven, we leave the house and head for the town square. I hug Ariadne one last time before going to stand in line with the other sixteen year old boys.

Exactly at eleven the mayor and Sandra Ray walk up on stage. Sandra Ray is District 4's Capitol representative. Finnick sat on the stage as well. Finally Sandra stepped up to the two bowls. One for girls, one for boys.

"Ladies first!" She giggles. This happens every year. I hold my breath. Not Ariadne. Not Ariadne. DO NOT BE ARIADNE JACKSON!  
"Kayla Archer!" Sandra called and I froze. Kayla was just fourteen. I saw her walking up to the stage. Her long black plait swaying as she walked. She stood beside Sandra, her sea blue eyes shining fiercely. I couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't Ariadne.  
"Gentlemen now," Sandra chirped and I tensed again. Not Tyson. Not Tyson. DO NOT BE TYSON JACKSON! It's not Tyson. It's not Theseus. It's me. My name reverberates around the square.

Perseus Jackson.


	5. Yeah, The Jackson Family Symbol

**The 82****nd**** Hunger Games  
Chapter Four **

**DISCLAIMER! – I own nothing but the characters I made up!**

**AN: well I've finally got chapter four up and hopefully the wait for chapter five won't be as long. I am really sorry for that but ideas for Olympus 3x and for other stories were occupying my head rather than working on this chapter :O I'm doing my best here so please, understand that I am very busy**

Percy's POV:

I forced my legs to move.

I was numb from the shock of being picked.

I felt as if I was watching from far away, watching myself stand on the stage, listening to the mayor say the Treaty of Treason, shaking Kayla's hands.

We turn to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

I snap back to reality as a bunch of Peacekeepers flood out onto the stage and march us into the Justice Building. I am placed into a luxurious room, lots of marble and fancy furniture.

The doors open and little Thetis is first into the room. I hug her tightly, knowing this may be the last time I ever see my hyper baby sister again. Then it's Orion and Ariadne beside me hugging me. I admit I do tear up a little bit. I look up into the eyes of my father and he claps me on the shoulder.

"You can do it son, make us proud," He said and I smile through misty eyes as my mom hugs me. She fusses over my hair and my collar but I know she is only just keeping it together. She knows this may be the last time she ever sees me but she's trying to ignore the fact.

They leave and Theseus and Triton walk in looking shell shocked.  
They awkwardly shake my hands and Triton does the talking. Theseus and Ariadne are the quiet ones in the family but you sure as hell know about it when they yell at you.

"Keep safe lil' bro, play it safe." Triton says and I grin.

"You won't get rid of me too easily so why worry?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"You need some of that cockiness knocked out of you kid," He says but I know he is glad that I'm petrified.

They leave and when the door opens it is Ariadne again. She is holding what looks like a steel bracelet. When she stops in front of me I realise it is a bracelet, the kind you clasp onto your wrist. She holds it out to me and I take it turning it over in my fingers.

Etched onto the steel are a trident, then the name JACKSON and then a rearing horse.

"Is this ..." I asked stunned and she nods.

"The Jackson Family symbol. You know what dad's like with this after Tyson lost it but he says you should take it with you, to remind you that all of us are with you." Ariadne explains and I clasp it onto my right wrist where it fits perfectly, as if it was made for me. I twist it so that the etchings are visible to all and gaze at Ariadne.

I might never again see her, cool and collected even at times like this.

She leaves as the Peacekeepers arrive; taking me out to the car that will take me to the train station.

I try to keep it out of my head that I might never return but it's like being trapped in a burning house and trying not to think of the flames coming towards you.

As I left the Justice Building I kept my head up and my gaze straight ahead all the way through the ride to the train station. Once there I see cameras trained on me, I caught a glance of myself on one of the big screens. I was pleased to see no expression at all on my face.

I entered the train and found Kayla already seated on a plush leather sofa looking worried and nervous. She barely acknowledged me and that's when I knew:

The games had already started for her.

She was going to try and kill me.

Even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to try and kill her as well if I wanted to ever see my family again.

**Hehe, I know! I thought I'd leave it on a cliff hanger for a few reasons:**

**I have no idea what else to write**

**I am shattered**

**I really want to update**

**So I was thinking, I always put my excuse as being busy with writers block for my fanfictions and other stories I'm writing. So why not upload them to here for you all to see? I have quite a few planned but my favourite is called: **

**DANGEROUS SECRETS **_**Are for a Reason**_

**It's basically how the granddaughter of an Italian mob boss moves back in with her dad, step mother, brother, half sisters and half brother who live in England. There she gets a few friends but one of them is a bad boy player who makes a bet with his cousin. But she doesn't want to go out with anyone because they could get killed because of who she is and yada yada. I haven't worked out more details yet but that's the storyline so far. **

**It is NOT a love story as there is a hell of a lot adventure, store-trashing, police chasing after a certain group of 13/14 year olds, shoving-each-other-off-logs-into-a-brook (don't ask) and not to mention the fact Jace is trained in eight martial arts and could floor anyone and everyone.**

**Her name is Jace Amadio/Jace Thornton and yes I know in Mortal Instruments the main guy is Jace Wayland but I have ALWAYS liked this name and I've been calling her Jace for months before I found out about Jace Wayland so please don't yell at me! **


End file.
